


A Caged Bird Sings Better From the Top

by anselm (monokkrome)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism, Yandere! Jean, explicit gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokkrome/pseuds/anselm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean isn't a jealous guy.<br/>At least he didn't think he was until his 'friend' Marco's eyes started to wander.<br/>So Jean decides he needs to step up his game.</p><p>And come on, a view from the top?  Grade A.<br/>A classy hotel room? Good job Jean.<br/>Some light bondage sex in front of the window?<br/>Wait what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caged Bird Sings Better From the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).



> this is a present for aa beause hello fishdick porn good job i love you aa.
> 
> and uh this relates to a certain prompt that i sent tumblr user balliste a couple months ago about a dick clamp, a ball gag, and JeanMarco.

In the beginning it had been so innocent. They were just friends, friends who spent a little too much time together. Friends who spent too much time looking at each other. Friends who spent a little too much time thinking about each other. Friends who spent a little too much time thinking about each other naked, moaning, panting, _begging_ whenever they found themselves needing to jerk off.

In the beginning, they had just been that, friends.

But somehow that grew into something else.

It grew into the sharp knot that would form in Jean’s chest whenever other people who oh-so-casually touch Marco—a clap on the shoulder that lasted too many seconds to long, a hug that seemed to stretch into infinity, an arm around the freckled man’s shoulders.

And somehow it would have been fine if it were just the _other_ people initiating those acts. Jean could have happily dealt with the whispers of jealousy that floated into his ears. He really could have.

It was Marco that was the problem. Sweet, sweet _innocent_ Marco who would let his eyes wander. His eyes would trail after the shirtless forms of jogging men. They would hover over the faces of people so beautiful they seemed ethereal. Those pools of seduction would just fucking look at other people, other people, when Marco had Jean.

Wasn’t he good enough? Did Marco think that Jean was boring now? That he wasn’t good looking enough now?

Oh no.

Oh no that would _not_ do.

That would never do.

“Marco! Hey!” Jean shouted from across the parking lot, he walked towards the freckled man with purpose. See Jean had a plan. A plan that would convince Marco that all he would ever want in a partner— sex, love, adoration, excitement — was always there, in Jean.  

“Oh hey Jean,” Marco’s voice was bubbly, happy, sweet.

His eyes were a different story, they looked…expectant.

A smile spread across Jean’s face, he reached out a hand to cup his friend’s face.

Marco happily leaned into it. God he was so clueless. He looked too pure for someone who liked it up the ass rough and hard.

The two-toned haired man leaned in to whisper in Marco’s ear.

“The usual place? Half an hour?” Jean’s lips were pressed up against the shell of the other man’s ear, he made sure to keep his voice low and husky, letting his words become drawn out as he did.

Marco shivered, his voice a little breathy when he replied, “Yeah, half an hour.”

Jean bit lightly on Marco’s ear before placing a quick kiss to soothe it, “It’s a date.”

Glittering eyes were looking lustily at the blond’s face when he pulled away, Jean couldn’t help the hardness that started to form in his pants.

 _Soon_ , he told himself, _soon. It’ll all be worth it._

* * *

“Didn’t we say the usual place Jean?” Marco laughed as he opened the curtains to reveal a wall of ceiling-to-floor windows. The two men were in one of the presidential suites at the top of the hotel they usually headed to when they wanted some _alone time_.

Jean shrugged happy at the way that his plan was unfolding, “I decided to splurge a little.”

Five strides took him across the room to where Marco stood, Jean’s arms came around his waist with ease. His lips settled on the section of skin between Marco’s neck and his shoulder, they tickled the other man as Jean spoke.

“I’ve got something special planned out for tonight.”

“Well,” hands came around to remove Jean’s arms (Jean felt a touch of annoyance but shoved it down), “let me go clean myself up while you set up then? Huh?”

“Sure thing.”

Ten minutes later Marco was in the shower, the sounds of the rushing water melting into white noise as Jean unpacked his ‘supplies’.

Now you see, Jean had come up with a wonderful idea.

And as he laid out his wonderful little toys he couldn’t help but congratulate himself about it. Once tonight was finished no one would ever compare to Jean, Marco would be all his.

“I suppose that two hundred dollars is a little much for a ball gag and a cock ring,” Jean mused as he placed them on the bed.

He corrected himself, the cock ring he had purchased—the pretty little thing was silver, like a proper ring should be, with a few vibrating attachments on it—was more of a dick clamp than anything else.

“Well,” he hummed as he began to unbutton his shirt, “Nothing but the best for Marco.”

“Thanks, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

The blond turned his head slowly until his eyes settled on his partner.

Marco stood buck naked as he leaned against the bathroom’s doorway, water dripped from every inch of his tanned skin. One single droplet seemed to quiver under Jean’s gaze until it started to run down hard planes of the dark-haired beauty’s body until finally it disappeared along Marco’s ‘v-to-the-valley’. Marco smiled coyly as he let this fingers follow the droplet’s trail, the light scratch of his nails creating goosebumps on his skin as he did, an obvious invitation for Jean to run his tongue over the other man’s toned body. The freckled man’s hands only stopped ghosting over his body once he had one finger lightly pressed against the tip of his hard dick.

Dark lust filled eyes centered in on the growing bulge in Jean’s pants. The blond replied only with a lick of his lips before he held up the ‘gift’ for Marco.

Jean had the cock ring hanging by a single finger as he called out to his partner, “Interested?”

By the way that the raven-haired’s eyes lit up Jean already knew his answer before he even opened his mouth.

“Very.”


End file.
